The embodiment relates to a gateway system including a communication module and a method of driving the same.
In general, users manually manipulate a switch connected to a lighting apparatus through a cable in order to turn on or off the lighting apparatus. In this case, the patient, the senior citizen or the infirm who cannot move freely, or children who cannot reach the switch may feel inconvenience when turning on or off the lighting apparatus.
Recently, in order to solve the inconvenience, a lighting apparatus, which is turned on or turn off and can adjust lighting intensity by using a remote controller, has been launched in the market.
Further, a plurality lighting apparatuses may be controlled individually or simultaneously through the interwork with a home network system.
Meanwhile, as the lighting and communication markets have been diversified, the requirement for the selective control of the characteristics (color temperature, dimming value, or brightness) of the lighting apparatus, or the selection of a communication scheme based on the speed/distance/power consumption among various communication schemes such as ZigBee, WiFi, or Bluetooth is increased.
However, when a gateway system for a home network system supports a specific communication scheme, it is difficult to additionally support another communication scheme.